walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Randall Culver (TV Series)
Randall is a survivor who been traveling around for an unspecified amount of time since the apocalypse began with Dave, Tony, Sean, Nate and Jane. Pre-Apocalypse Almost nothing is known about Randall's life prior to the outbreak except he claims to have supposedly went to school with Maggie, and that he lived with his mother, who he lost in the outbreak, and he talks about having a normal life as "just a guy" watching football, eating chips, etc... Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Triggerfinger Randall is first seen by the Rick, Hershel and Glenn standing on a roof across the street from the bar, trying to shoot them. Nate, in their truck, tells Randall to jump down but when he attempts to jump he slides down the nearby roof and into an ally where he begins screaming. Thinking he was consumed by walkers, Rick, Glenn and Hershel run over to their vehicle and find that he had fallen onto a railing-pike, impaling his leg. They negotiate on whether to save him or not. Rick says he is a kid and Hershel agrees. Unable to get Randall's leg unstuck, Rick uses his strength and rips it out of the spiked-fence. The three then proceed to put him in the car and blindfold him so he doesn't know where the farm is. Hershel states that he performed surgery on his leg. 18 Miles Out Rick and Shane bring Randall bound and gagged with them to collect supplies in the hope that they may encounter Nate and Jane. However, the other survivors discover that Randall knows the location of Hershel's farm, and Shane attempts to shoot him. Rick intervenes, causing the pair to fight and leaving Randall lying on the floor tied up. Shane accidentally causes a horde of walkers to be released, which attack the survivors. Randall is able to cut the ropes with a knife and is about to escape when he is stopped by Rick. Reluctantly they decide to leave Shane behind as he is trapped inside a bus. However at the last minute they change their minds and drive through the horde in Rick's car, killing many walkers and rescuing Shane. Randall is once again bound and gagged and thrown in the back of the car. Rick says they will leave him in the barn overnight upon return to the farm. Killed Victims *Numerous amounts of zombies. *Possibly people. Trivia * Randall does not appear in the comics and is an original character to the series. * As revealed in the December casting call, he made his first appearance in Triggerfinger * Randall is a member of Dave and Tony's group and is the third person to receive medical care from Hershel (the first being Carl Grimes and the second being Daryl Dixon). * Randall was opted for amputation before having his leg ripped from the pike, the amputation being an on-going theme in the comic series. * Randall stated that he attended High School with Maggie, meaning he would be from the area. However Dave said he met Tony outside DC. This means either Randall had recently joined up with Daves group as they were passing through, or Dave lied about DC. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters